


Make Love Your Goal

by AppleTeeth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleTeeth/pseuds/AppleTeeth
Summary: A video showing the brutality of the Hulk surfaces and it is all over the world news, leaving Bruce to deal with a new found self-loathing he never thought possible. Drastic measures are needed, and if that means Thor has to take Bruce to an alien planet to relax and heal, than so be it.Hurt/comfort with some well-deserved sex.





	Make Love Your Goal

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, after Thor Ragnarok, this pairing needs more love, so I wanted to show Thor as the sort of compassionate boyfriend every introverted scientist deserves. Sorry if I don't get Thor's voice exactly accurate but I haven't written him much, something I will rectify with time.
> 
> Title is from The Power of Love by Frankie Goes To Hollywood, one of the most romantic songs of all time.

It was funny, Bruce would reflect later, that the day had been going pretty well. Even his default setting of pessimism couldn’t deny that the morning had been both successful and fulfilling. His breakfast with his teammates had been peppered with jokes that still made him chuckle as he remembered them later, he had finally cracked the final piece to a puzzle his latest project had thrown up and JARVIS was playing a damn good mix of songs that made him dance (albeit very subtly) in his chair.

So of course it had to be today that his joy would come plummeting down like an elevator car with all the cables cut. 

Around mid-morning, whilst giving himself a quick break from his work, he had flicked past a news article on his tablet about the Hulk. No biggie, the media loved to discuss his alter-ego almost as much as they liked to discuss Tony Stark’s love life. But then he had felt the need to flick back just to fully read the headline, because it was particularly shocking and negative.

_Hulk: Mindless Terrorist_

Dismissing it as yet another think-piece about superheroes in general, he had almost forgotten about it until he had wandered into the main living quarters at lunchtime and everyone was giving him _that_ look. A mix a pity, hurt and a sprinkling of disgust. He used to see it a lot more, before he was an Avenger and the Hulk was a hero, but he had never seen it from his teammates. 

“Uh oh, what did I do?” He joked with a wry smile. 

All eyes were on him and then at one-another and he realised they were silently arguing over who should be the one to tell him.

“Wait… what did I do?” He asked, all bravado lost. 

Finally it seemed Steve had drawn the short straw and he showed Bruce the video that had been on a continuous loop on every news network for the past three hours. 

They of course expected him to look shocked by this, because they knew Bruce was never a fan of seeing his other side at his very worst, but his reaction was beyond their expectations.

His face immediately paled to the point of looking grey and they saw his eyes begin to shimmer. He was physically shaking as the footage ended and he looked up his teammates.

Instead of saying a word, he ran over the sink and vomited up everything his stomach had to offer. 

\---

The security footage was grainy, taken in low light and with no sound. It started with a small man turning - within mere seconds - into a beast, towering over the soldiers surrounding him. They looked clearly terrified as they began to shoot and what seemed like hundreds of bullets ricocheted off of the monster like they were spit balls. The Hulk was roaring and his arms swept them aside easily as he marched forward. The soldiers were now scattering, shouting at one-another and clearly screaming for help. One soldier was crouching very close to the camera, looking near tears as his gun shook in his hands. He lifted the gun to his eyesight but before he could fire off a single round, he was trampled by a giant foot. The Hulk glared down at the young man, rage clear in his eyes, until finally the soldier became still beneath the massive weight. Satisfied, the Hulk turned to where the new shots were being fired and carried on his carnage off-screen, the dead soldier clearly still in view, eyes still open in horror.

The whole footage was barely forty seconds long.

\---

Tony and Natasha agreed that maybe Bruce hadn’t seen his more destructive and violent of periods so up close before, whilst Steve and Clint said that maybe Bruce was so used to being a hero, he had forgotten there was a period when he was, by and large, a villain. 

“We shouldn’t have shown it to him,” Natasha sighed, which they could all agree to. “It was a stupid move and we should have just told him the footage had been leaked. He could have pieced together the rest.”

“Maybe it’ll be good for him that he saw it,” Clint tried.

“Oh, so you want to see all of your murders when you were brainwashed, Barton?” Tony snapped. 

“I meant… he knows what he was but more importantly, he knows who he is now. Once he speaks to the media he can prove just how far he has come.”

Steve was reluctant to agree again with Clint, but he did all the same. “It’s important we make sure the media focuses on the now. Can we get Pepper to release a collective statement today to that effect? Then Bruce can speak up for himself when he has time to recover.”

They all nodded in agreement, except for Thor who hadn’t said a word throughout the entire discussion. He was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and his eyes looking at nothing particular on the ground, his brow furrowed. 

“Thor, thoughts?” Natasha asked, snapping him out of it. He looked up at them like he had just realised they were there. 

“No…” he said slowly. “What about the footage itself?”

“What about it?” Tony asked. “It looks like it was taken from the security footage of an army base, which makes sense given the timestamp. They don’t show what happened prior to him changing but it was back when Bruce could barely control it.”

Thor looked at each one of them curiously as they all nodded sadly. His mouth opened to ask his next question, but instead rose to his feet. 

“JARVIS, where is Banner right now?”

“Dr Banner is in his laboratory. He has asked not to be disturbed.”

“Thank you,” he said and immediately walked out of the room.

“Don’t do it, Point Break! You’re only going to make it worse!” Tony warned, but Thor ignored him.

\---

Bruce couldn’t count the number of times he had watched the footage. It didn’t help that every single news article on the planet was using even just a few of the less gory seconds either. He usually stayed away from the press about him because in all honesty, he couldn’t hate himself any more than he already did, not matter what they said. But this time was different, because he definitely hated himself even more and it was hard to realise there was more to despise when he had figured he had hit rock bottom years ago.

Finally he tossed his tablet aside because he was starting to agree with the most passionate of the pundits, thinking feveriously that it would be easy to build a rocket with all of Tony’s equipment to send him to another planet, if that what it would take to appease his fucking guilt. 

“JARVIS, can you turn the music up please?”

\---

Thor was trying to think of his exact words to say to Bruce (because he had put his foot in it enough times before when trying to speak with sensitivity with his teammates), and practised what he was going to say several times. Once he had reached the laboratory, he had a good idea of how to not cause any further distress.

“JARVIS, let me pass.”

“As I said, he has asked not to be disturbed.”

Thor paused, and tried to think how the more mischievous of demons would sometimes use riddles to prevent him from reaching his goals. Like those adventures, he had to think differently to his usual brute force. 

“JARVIS, where is Bruce precisely in his laboratory?”

“I can only advise you that trying to break into the laboratory will not be wise, Mr Odinson.”

“No, no, fear not… I mean, is he busy working?”

JARVIS did not answer.

“Or is he in distress?”

There was a slight pause. “Dr Banner is currently in considerable distress, yes.”

“Will he transform soon?”

“There is no indication he will change into Mr Hulk, no.”

Thor looked up at the speaker where JARVIS’ voice was currently emanating, holding up his hands as it was what humans did when they wanted to show that they meant no harm.

“Then I wish to help him in his distress. Please let me in.”

\---

Bruce had demanded the music be played even louder, because he could still hear his own pathetic sobs and it was getting on his fucking nerves. He wiped his eyes furiously and thought maybe throwing a few pieces of expensive equipment might help, but he was currently sitting on the floor and didn’t have the energy to get up. 

_Of all of the fucking times… of all of them, he had to release that one…_

He began to cry again because he _couldn’t fucking stop_ and he tried to turn the volume up yet again but it was now at the limits of even Tony’s expensive hi-fi system. He looked down at his tablet once more to see his own fucking face green and twisted and evil and it was enough to make him scream for the hell of it. 

He barely recognised arms wrapping around him before the music was being turned down and he was being held with a strong but very careful force. He first tried to shake them off but a calm and warm voice was whispering in his ear that it was going to be okay and he was safe now and he had to believe them because right then he wanted nothing more than to disappear forever. His defenses weakened even more and he sobbed into a soft t-shirt right at the shoulder blade, his hair being stroked and his back being rubbed.

Crying waned finally until he was merely pressing his face into the blackness of Thor’s shoulder because it was a lot more comforting than the world around him. With one last sigh, he pulled back enough to look up into his friend’s kind face. No judgement was lying there, not even pity. Just warmth and comfort. 

“It’s okay, Thor, I’m all right now,” he said, his voice small but determined as he wiped his face.

Thor’s smile faded. “No, you are not. I have seen warriors in this state before and it does not leave in such a short passage of time.”

“I’m not a warrior,” he spat, angrier than he intended.

“That is a debate for another day, then,” Thor said and that warm smile returned. “But right now, I must ask that we leave this place as it is causing you much distress.”

“That’s going to be difficult, as the whole fucking world is causing me distress right now,” he said, his anger not subsiding. It felt better than sadness, that was for sure. 

“Then we will go off-world,” Thor said matter-of-factly, as easily as if he had just a found a route away from oncoming traffic jam. 

Bruce opened his mouth to ask how or what or why, but he was already being lifted to his feet and marched out of the laboratory and towards the elevator. 

“Thor, no, I meant… I don’t think…”

“Currently, you are in distress from something you can neither control or confront and it will only follow you wherever you travel in this realm. I can take you somewhere where they do not even know of you and you can recover in peace.”

“...” He went to say something in protest to this plan as he realised they were heading up to the roof and Thor was clutching Mjolnir in his hand. However, had he not just wished moments ago he could disappear off of the planet?

The elevator doors opened as JARVIS announced they were at the roof terrace and Thor guided them towards the helicopter pad. He had wrapped his arm around Bruce’s shoulders and was raising his hammer to the sky just as Bruce realised he had to be at least a little bit responsible before they left. 

“I uh… JARVIS?”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“Tell the guys… uh... “

Thor smiled. “Tell our colleagues we shall be taking a short break.”

And Bruce watched beams of multi-coloured lights descend down on the two of them, bathing them in it before he felt like he was being tugged upwards and the world he knew was rushing below him at breakneck speed. He grabbed Thor with both arms and wanted to close his eyes but the sights around him were too remarkable to miss. 

\---

They had settled by the sea of this new world where the sky was a violet hue and the golden sands were so sparkling Bruce had to check closely to see if they actually made of gold. The waves that crashed against the shore had a pinkish tint to them, whilst the boats that bobbed outwards to sea were like the canoes of the ancient world, except they floated above the water with the help of what had to be some form of magic, superior technology or both. It was certainly a million miles away from what Bruce was used to on earth, but he figured that was part of Thor’s plan.

Upon their arrival, they had been instructed to dress in long robes, sort of like a judge’s was Bruce’s best point of reference, but they were light and comfortable. He had tried to duck out of the traditional face paint once they were dressed (three dots above each eyebrow, two below the eyes and one on the chin) because he didn’t know if he could handle his personal space being invaded. However, Thor had held his hand (not tightly but to let him know he was there with him) and he found each touch to his skin was relaxing and pleasant.

“It’s what all tourists to this village wear. It has some sort of healing magic so you will feel relaxed during your stay.”

Bruce had then seen that the alien painting him was wearing a different set of dots. He looked around and counted at least ten different sets.

“Is it also so visitors don’t cause trouble?” he had asked wryly.

“You could say that, yes. But the village’s main source of income is by treating any visitor as a highborn guest, so it’s more so you will find yourself generously parting with more gold than intended.”

Bruce had chuckled to himself and had they made their way down to the beach. Now sitting down on a blanket and having been served a wide range of food and beverages, Thor could tell Bruce was doing his very best to relax, but failing.

“Is there anything I can do, Banner?”

Bruce snapped out of his trance from where he had been staring at the golden ground, his hands running through the fine sand absentmindedly. 

“Oh no. This is… this is too much already.”

“I meant,” and Thor put his hand on Bruce’s to still him, “to help with your problems back on earth.”

“There’s nothing you can do,” he said sadly. 

“Surely you can find out who manipulated the video? Or how they did it so convincingly?”

He opened his mouth to reply with yet more reassurances, but his voice caught in his throat. Finally he actually looked into his friend’s eyes and hoped that Thor meant what he thought he had meant.

“You know it’s been doctored?”

“I may fall for Loki’s tricks more often than not, but he did teach me a long time ago on how to spot the more basic slights of hand or magical manipulation,” Thor explained. “I could tell instantly that the footage of your plight did not tell the entire story.”

Again, Bruce meant to say something in return, but this time all words were lost. He had to put his hand to his chest because, much like when he had been shown the video, his blood was rushing from his head. He felt Thor’s strong arm rubbing his upper back in circular motions and Bruce put his head between his knees because he wasn’t sure if he was going to throw up once again.

“In all honesty, I am a little shocked I’m the only one who noticed,” Thor continued.

“You and me both,” Bruce said, his voice muffled. He grabbed Thor’s forearm as he lifted his head again, the colour in his cheeks having returned a little. “I thought Tony would spot it, or JARVIS. I thought at least someone out there would notice.”

“It is a very careful manipulation. I cannot tell if magic is involved, sadly.”

“What did you notice that was different?” Bruce asked urgently. 

Thor considered this carefully. “The footage is too polished, too well-staged for security footage, from what I have observed from previous mission footage and my observations of the human world. Also the boy in the foreground is not really there - which I why I suspect magic is at play.”

“I knew it…” Bruce gasped. “That kid… I knew I hadn’t seen him before… before they…”

Thor knew his cue by now and pulled Bruce close to his side, rubbing his shoulder in comfort. 

“I know this time in your life distresses you, but if you wish to tell me what really happened, I am happy to listen, friend.”

Bruce nodded and took in as much oxygen as he could before he exhaled slowly. 

“It was back when I could barely control it,” he explained nervously. “I was being chased by Ross and the military and I was just trying to survive wherever I would end up after transforming. I would get caught a lot - wake up in these facilities or bunkers and eventually I would escape. But I…” he looked up into Thor’s eyes, “I was doing everything I could not to hurt anyone. Believe me.”

“I do.”

“I know Hulk was trying too, because I stopped waking up with these horrible flashbacks or even blood on me… So it was getting better. I was helping people. Between me working as a doctor and the Other Guy helping people, I thought it was working.

“But then Ross caught me again. Filled the whole hospital I was working in with gas and dragged me away. I woke up in this bunker, tied up and with all these soldiers surrounding me. They looked… angry.”

\---

The pain in his arms and shoulders was acute when he woke up. He realised as the fog in his mind slowly lifted that he was hanging from the ceiling, his toes barely touching the dirty ground beneath him. He lifted his head and looked around at the soldiers surrounding him, their faces full of fury and disgust. Usually he never saw them up close like this before. Maybe that was how they looked at him whenever they chased him down?

“As I said, boys, this one is not long for this earth.”

The voice came from the back of the room and with all the lights pointing at Bruce he couldn’t see who it was, even when he strained to see into the darkness. It didn’t matter anyway - the voice was immediately recognisable. 

“Ross?” he asked the darkness. “Ross, what is this?”

General Ross ignored his prisoner and continued. “His crimes will make even the worst war criminal look like a saint. Terrorism. Brutal murder. Torture. Mass-killings to envy Hitler.”

“Wait!”

“Don’t think for a second we will let the Council get their hands on this one. There will be no paper-trail when we destroy him, boys. So please, feel free to do whatever you wish before we send him to the pits. Let off some steam. Go nuts.”

The soldiers were starting to smile and they headed towards Bruce’s right. His eyes followed them to the table that was littered with instruments ranging from the most innocent to the downright terrifying. He began to pull on his restraints, first to test them, and then as the soldiers grabbed items from the table and approached him, with more urgency. 

“Ross, don’t do this!” He yelled frantically. “You know what will happen!”

“See that, boys? Threatening a general can be added to the list.”

A knife was approaching his chest and before he could say another word, it was being dragged down his skin from shoulder to torso. He cried out, before something ferociously hot was being pressed between his shoulder-blades. Within seconds, someone swung a mallet at his kneecap, seconds later another drove a piece of glass into his forearm, another was slowly starting to pull a toenail away, another was pouring something corrosive over his arm... 

He could hear himself screaming but a rag was shoved into his mouth as it continued. Every nerve in his body was vibrating angrily as every last sap of his energy was dedicated to staying himself, to not changing.

Because if he did he would not be able to stop what the Hulk would want to do in revenge.

\---

Bruce was trembling as he finished, and he realised Thor was now stroking his hair in comfort. He didn’t tell him to stop, in fact he found it was anchoring him somewhat to his surroundings, so he didn’t get lost in one of his worst of memories. 

“I woke up a thousand miles away, covered in their blood.” He swallowed thickly. “I couldn’t understand why Ross did it. I always thought it was to fuck with me - to show me unequivocally that I was a monster. But then why would he would let his soldiers get slaughtered like that…?” 

“I may know,” Thor said quietly. “War campaigns are sometimes more than just the battles. Making the enemy seem like the devil himself is part of the campaign to topple them. Ross knew what that footage, if manipulated, would tell the world what he wanted them to know about you.”

Bruce didn’t say a word, but he understood it fully. 

“He saw the good you were staring to do. Maybe even he had heard word of Fury’s plan to form the Avengers. The last thing he wanted you to be was a hero.”

Bruce’s eyes shimmered with tears once more, but this time he only sighed tiredly and sank a little further into Thor’s embrace. Thor rearranged them so that Bruce was leaning against his solid chest, wrapping his arms around Bruce and taking his hands in his. 

“But how can I convince everyone else now?” he asked quietly. “I still have blood on my hands. I still killed those poor people who had no idea what they were doing.”

Thor couldn’t help himself and sighed. “You endured the sort of torture only Hela could conjure, and yet you still forgive your enemies. Midgard does not deserve a hero such as you.”

Bruce felt soft lips press against the back of his head and he wanted to ignore it, he wanted to pretend it was just a moment of comfort from his team-mate. But right then it was everything he wanted and more.

“I apologise, Banner,” Thor said, breaking Burce out of his hopeful daydream. 

“Please don’t apologise,” he responded. “I… I… don’t really… I mean… Ah shit,” he said and then chuckled.

Turning around so he could look Thor in the eyes, still holding his hands, he leaned in closely and then stopped. Thor looked at him curiously, before he understood and bridged the gap between them. It was a soft, chaste kiss and it ended before either of them could fully take it in, but it was enough for now. Bruce was smiling when they pulled away.

“Please do not take this retreat as an opportunity to court you,” Thor said, “That was not my intention.”

“I never thought it was. Still don’t. This is just a nice development.” Bruce squeezed Thor’s hands once more before he kissed both of them and turned back round so he was being held in the taller man’s arms. He looked out at the strange pink sea, letting the waves envelop his worries on earth and wash them away. Thor continued to hug him tightly, now kissing Bruce on the ear and neck sporadically.

“We can stay here as long as you wish,” Thor said softly in his ear. 

And Bruce wanted to agree, he really fucking did. 

“No… I know I have to go back, if just to prove I’m not the monster they saw in that video.”

“Would it help if I told you that time worked differently on this planet? That a single day on Midgard is nearly a month here?”

Bruce was fascinated, before he turned around to see the smile on Thor’s lips beginning to spread. He couldn’t help but return it.

“Ah, so you did take me here to court me,” he jabbed Thor in the side with his elbow. 

“At least stay for a little longer. I do not wish for you to be in so much pain again, and returning so quickly may do more harm than good.”

And Bruce couldn’t argue with him this time. Once he nodded in agreement, Thor kissed him once more on the top of his head. He pulled Thor’s hands to his lips and kissed them in return, and they both watched the sunset on this alien world without another word. 

 

\---

They slept in the same bed that night, Thor being careful to give Bruce the space he needed and Bruce curling up near the edge of his side of the bed, despite the expanse of room between them. They didn’t say a word and Thor only kissed his friend lightly on the cheek one more time before the lights were turned off and he spent several hours listening to Bruce’s breathing.

The next morning, Bruce was welcomed from his sleep with another amazing array of foods. Some were similar in general to the sort he knew of on earth, but most were exciting and new and he managed to try nearly all of them in his joy of exploring this new world. Getting dressed in their robes once more, Thor took Bruce down to the local market, where he could find more strange and wonderful items. 

“How much gold do we have? And can your hammer handle carry-on luggage?” Bruce asked as he found his arms were getting heavier with ingredients and magical/scientific (he wasn’t sure which) devices he wanted to bring home with him. 

“You know, it is frowned upon to bring foreign items across the rainbow bridge. It can cause many problems between worlds.”

Bruce’s eyes widened and he went to put them back before he turned to Thor. His suspicion that Thor wasn’t being entirely serious was met with a hearty chuckle. 

“I was just going to point out the shit you have brought to parties…”

“So long as you keep the items at Avengers Tower, I’m sure exceptions can be made,” and Thor winked before he opened up a pouch to pay the vendor with large gold coins. 

With a sack full of interesting souvenirs, Bruce and Thor made their way back to the beach. Dozens of families of varying species were enjoying the sunshine and playing in the sea. Bruce was studying the water, trying to get a look at the creatures swimming close to the shore. Thor stayed by their blanket (again, ladened with food before they could even ask for lunch) and watched Bruce soak up this new world. He was starting to look relaxed in himself and his environment, which he had been hoping for since they had arrived. 

As he picked up a few shells and other items, he was being watched by a group of alien children. Thor guessed no adult would show as much fascination in everyday objects found on the beach as Bruce currently was, so he was acting as they would on vacation. The kids were now standing by him and watching in delight as Bruce looked more and more excited by the nature he was discovering. 

“That’s from a poisonous shark,” one kid pointed out helpfully. Bruce looked up at them and smiled, holding a sharp prong that was almost transparent.

“Oh yeah? Is this poisonous?”

The kid shrugged. “Only if you eat it. But only stupid people try to eat them.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. How about this one?”

Another kid piped up, “That’s for the rainbow slugs when they find a mate.” Their eyes widened and they leaned a little closer to Bruce, “My friend says they make babies and then they fight over who gets to keep them until one eats the other!”

All the other kids “ewww”’ed in horror. 

“Wow, you know so much about sea-life!” Bruce said with an impressed (but Thor noticed in no way a patronising) tone. 

“Where are you from?” the kid with the gruesome fact asked.

“Oh, it’s a very long way away. It’s a planet called earth.”

“Hmph,” one child protested. “I know every planet in our solar system and there’s not one called earth!”

“It’s not in your solar system,” Bruce explained. “It’s… well, I’m not sure where it is in relation to here, but it’s my home. There the sky and sea is blue and the grass is green.”

The children were fascinated by this, and soon Bruce and the children were swapping facts about their worlds. Thor couldn’t help but watch as Bruce was interacting so easily with these aliens like they were any other kids. He knew Bruce had treated children a lot when he was a doctor, and it was a child that had made him blow his cover in Kolkata. Maybe they were a lot easier to speak to when he had spent so long fearing every adult in his path?

Saying goodbye to the kids and being thanked by parents for keeping them entertained, he traipsed back to Thor and sat down next to him. 

“You have a way with young people,” Thor said, impressed.

Bruce shrugged. “Ah, they’re easy to talk to. No filter, eager to learn. Probably why I get on so well with Stark?”

They laughed and began to help themselves to the various food items laid out before them. Thor noticed Bruce was keeping close to him, his hand regularly touching him when speaking. It seemed deliberate, like Bruce knew what he was doing and making a conscious effort to keep it up, and it was obvious that it was proving to be therapeutic in a way. 

Thor thought of that poor man strung up like a piece of meat and submitted to torture he could barely comprehend, and thought about their time together over the years. Bruce usually kept his hands firmly by his sides or clamped together, as if the simple act of touching someone else might cause them considerable pain. He had trained himself to stay isolated and distant, maybe as his own coping mechanism. 

But now he was allowing himself to be close with someone, for maybe the first time since the accident. Allowing himself to be selfish in his want for human kindness and comfort. 

Thor wrapped his arm around Bruce’s shoulders and pulled him a little bit tighter. The other man’s body froze for a moment, an unconscious reaction plugged into him after decades of neglect, before his muscles relaxed and he shuffled closer still, resting against Thor’s side as they sampled more food between them, the sun now dipping down towards the horizon. 

 

\----

 

They made their way back to their lodgings holding hands. Thor had helped Bruce to his feet and Bruce had not let go of his hand as they had started to walk, so he wasn’t about to lose that connection when Bruce clearly needed it. 

But of course Bruce had to say something, because he was anything if not apologetic for his very existence. 

“You don’t have to humour me, if… you know, you don’t want to hold hands.”

Thor let out a mix of a huff and a laugh. “Don’t make me carry you in my arms like a new bride, Doctor. I was the one who kissed you, remember?”

And Bruce laughed a little louder than he intended. Thor could see his cheeks were redder than usual and now he was trying not to look in Thor’s direction, like the thought of being carried by Thor was something he might actually look forward to. Thor squirreled that information away carefully. 

They reached their room and yet more food was waiting for them, carefully stacked up beside the bed as if it was a room for a large family and not two people. Still full from the feast that had been their hosts’ idea of a light lunch, they ignored the food and laid down together on the bed. 

Thor wanted to give him his space like last night, but once again, Bruce was looking for ways to physically interact with his friend. He first brushed his hand against Thor’s arm when he asked a question and then, as Thor responded, he carefully shuffled a little bit closer.

“Sorry,” Bruce muttered. “This room isn’t very warm.” 

“Banner, can I ask you a personal question?”

Bruce froze for a second and his answer lacked confidence. “Sure.”

“When is the last time you allowed yourself to be comfortable around another person?”

There was silence and Thor thought maybe he had put his foot in it yet again, as he was usually one to do, and indeed Bruce didn’t answer him. Thor was ready to apologise before he felt Bruce move across the bed even closer to him. He shuffled across until he was sitting between Thor’s legs, and there he leaned back against his chest and finally grabbed his arms and wrapped them around his body. 

“A long fucking time,” Bruce concluded. 

Thor chuckled and kissed the back of Bruce’s head yet again. This time the other man sighed happily and, taking that as a cue, Thor began to kiss his neck tenderly. He playfully sucked and swirled his tongue just behind his ear, making the small man tremble and seemingly melt into Thor’s arms a little more.

“Thor... “ It sounded so strange to say his teammate’s name with such arousal. “You don’t need to do this…”

“My need is irrelevant. I want to do this.”

He shivered as Thor was now running his hand down his chest. He pushed aside the loose-fitting robes so he could squeeze Bruce’s hip and stroke his thigh teasingly. Bruce, still leaning against Thor’s chest, squeezed Thor’s other hand in encouragement, his eyes closing as a strong hand was curling around the base of his cock.

His breath hitched suddenly and he was treated to strong, confident strokes. He gulped in air as it gained speed and he thought he was about to embarrass himself because surely he could not last, until Thor suddenly slowed down considerably, now working at a leisurely pace. The bolts of electricity rushing to his brain came to sudden halt, and it took a few seconds for him to regain his senses.

“Good god,” he gasped. 

“If you wish to beg…” Thor grinned.

“Asshole,” but Bruce parted his legs a little more and kissed Thor’s spare hand, still clutched in his own. “Is this how you treat all your dates?”

“Only the ones I know can handle this kind of treatment.” He carefully turned both of them over so he was now laying on top of the smaller man, one hand still stroking him carefully. “Tell me, have you ever made love with a man?”

It was not exactly an easy answer for Bruce to give, but what with his friend touching him intimately at that very second, it was practically impossible.

“...Once,” Bruce said finally. He was starting to twitch a little from the touches. Thor ducked down and kissed his neck again.

“I wish to bed you, Banner,” Thor stated matter-of-factly, just as easily as when he had told Bruce he was taking him to another planet. “Would you like that?”

Seeing as his voice had transformed into a weird sort of gurgle, he had to answer by wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist, nodding through near-tears of pleasure. 

Given the go-ahead, Thor wasted no time and disrobed within seconds. Bruce was awestruck by the man’s body, having seemed to have forgotten what a specimen the god of thunder was. He wasn’t the sort to stare at people, but being so close and in such an intimate situation, he realised just how sculpted he was, like he had been carved from marble to show the height of male achievement. It was then he realised just how otherworldly Thor really was. 

Overwhelmed, he barely noticed was now Thor pulling off his own set of robes. In that moment he was mortified and Bruce wanted to hide his body (how on earth was he meant to compare with _him_?) but Thor was looking him up and down with a hungry look in his eyes. He then reached down and began kissing Bruce’s chest lovingly, that strong hand returning to his member to play with whilst he worshiped his body. 

Bruce was used to pity, to disgust, to people running away from him in fear. Even before the accident, he wasn’t exactly pursued by others. And nobody had come close to the devotion he was experiencing at that moment. 

“Thor… I’m ready… please…” Full sentences had been stripped from him, but Thor understood clearly enough and nudged Bruce’s knees up and apart. Leaning over Bruce’s naked body, he found amongst the various food items a bottle of oil of some sort. Pouring a generous amount on his hand, he held up two fingers to show Bruce was he was about to do.

Within seconds of nodding, Bruce was groaning loudly as strong, thick fingers pushed past his sphincter and slid into his body slowly. Thor stopped at around half-way and did not continue until Bruce opened his eyes and nodded again. It was tight and he felt so very full, but as the fingers moved carefully, searching and massaging as they stretched him, he started to moan in a way he had never heard himself before. 

Thor kissed him, letting Bruce moan into his mouth now as he parted their lips and continued to move his fingers inside of him, now pushing them in and out gently to get him ready for the next step.

The feeling of overwhelming fullness was gone in an instant as Thor removed his fingers and now moved both of their bodies so he could penetrate Bruce with ease. Bruce felt his body tense at the anticipation, and noticing this, Thor pulled his legs up a little further, reaching down to kiss Bruce’s inner-thighs tenderly and stroke his hair. 

“Are you ready?” Thor asked, and Bruce could hear the arousal in his voice, the deep vibration that came with pleasure coursing through the veins. 

“Yes… yeah,” Bruce stammered before his breath hitched once more and his body both tensed and melted away in equal measures to the feeling of silken flesh demanding entrance. He wrapped his legs around Thor a little tighter and tried to breathe steadily (but failing) as he was filled and stretched to the point where pain was both present and irrelevant at the same time.

“Tell me if this pleases you,” Thor said, slightly anxious because it was hard to read his partner’s face when he looked both ecstatic and uncomfortable. 

“It does… holy shit, Thor… please…” Bruce opened his eyes to look into Thor’s intently. Without waiting, Bruce began to carefully move his hips, first back and forth, and then with a circular rotation. Thor groaned and moved with him, clutching Bruce’s arms now and pulling their heads closer together so he could kiss him once again. 

“You are perfect,” Thor growled into Bruce’s ear. He changed the movement so he was now pulling in and out of Bruce, slowly at first and then with more intensity. The other man gulped down panting breaths and put his fist to his mouth to try to control the keening noises he was now making. Moving to Thor’s rhythm, he wrapped his other hand around the back of his partner’s neck to keep their lips close together. 

Thor let go of one of Bruce’s arms to return to stroking his partner, matching the speed of his own thrusting hips and feeling Bruce clench suddenly in shock. Groaning from the pleasure that brought, he sped up and he could feel Bruce becoming completely undone in his arms.

“I’m… Thor… I’m gonna…”

That was met with more intense, long thrusts coupled with stronger, faster strokes and Bruce came with a silent scream, his face buried in his partner’s neck. His whole body clenching up in pleasure and then falling away was felt through Thor too and he only needed a few more long, hard thrusts before he was joining his partner in pure bliss. 

Bruce was still panting beneath him, his body glistening with sweat and his legs still wrapped loosely around Thor’s waist. Thor was seeing, hearing, feeling, _tasting_ that amazing white noise that only came after an incredible orgasm, laying on top of Bruce and not wanting to move for the next millennia or so. 

Soft kisses at his neck finally made him come to his senses and Thor kissed him back slowly and intensely. He pulled out gently and lowered Bruce’s legs back down before laying down next to him and wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

Bruce was still in a wonderful daze as he felt those strong arms envelop him once more and he curled up his body to feel as safe and loved as possible. The dull aches in his body were nothing compared to the warmth and comfort he was feeling at that moment. Something he never thought he would feel again was radiating from him in spades and he would have felt overwhelmed if he wasn’t just so damn happy right then. 

“Did you ever suspect?”

“Hmm?”

Thor dipped his head down to kiss Bruce, “That I cared deeply for you.”

“I’m not one for noticing that people may like me. Too much self-loathing to recognise it.” Bruce smiled sadly, “But I did always have a soft spot for you. You were never afraid of me, and that means a lot when everyone else is walking on fucking eggshells.”

The expression was not one Thor had heard before, but he understood the imagery. 

“I could not fear you, or the Hulk. There is too much good to feel fear.”

The name of his other half made Bruce frown suddenly and he closed his eyes for a moment in pained thought.

“I need to go back,” he said finally. 

“I will be with you the entire time,” Thor promised. “And we will prove what happened to you by that monster, Ross.”

Bruce didn’t say a word, but he reached up to kiss Thor’s cheek before curling up next to him, allowing his body to relax completely for what felt like the first time in his whole damn life.

 

\------

 

Yet more food was waiting for them when they woke up, and, complaining he would soon be the size of a house if they kept feeding them this much, Bruce asked if they could go swimming. Thor was thrilled at the idea. 

After consulting with one of their many friendly hosts in this dedicated tourist spot, Bruce found out the beach would be quiet at this time of the day. He also discovered that whilst they usually had to wear their robes at all times, they could wear a little less to ensure they were comfortable whilst swimming.

“It’ll have to be my boxers, seeing as I didn’t exactly pack my snorkel,” Bruce laughed as he passed the message onto Thor. “How about you?”

“I was planning on wearing nothing,” Thor said, and Bruce had to study him to see if he was joking. Thor spotted him doing do. “Why?”

“Uh, usually, on public beaches, you have to wear something.”

“We are not going to the beach.”

Thor grabbed his hand before he could ask a follow-up question. They were walking away from the beach and away from the village - instead climbing a steady incline towards the strangely glistening mountains. 

Thor was holding Bruce’s hand this time, and whilst at first it was in insistance and to direct the other man, soon they were just walking side by side, not talking much but giving each other a boost of energy that only came with human connection. Bruce was finding himself getting more and more used to the sensation and he couldn’t deny it was like a sort of therapy for him - a mental cleansing he didn’t realise how much he needed until now. 

The surprise was within a small opening of the mountain, where an enthusiastic tour-guide showed them to their own private pool. 

Bruce had to stop and stare for a good five minutes. The cave was glowing - every inch of rock somehow letting off its own light source in every colour known to human sight. The effect was dazzling and yet the lights - whatever they were - did not blind him. Instead they bathed everything they touched in soft colours - like they were surrounded by stained glass windows of the most intricate and beautiful designs. 

Thor was already disrobing as Bruce continued to gape at this phenomenon and it was only a splash of water directed his way that snapped him out of it. Seeing Thor was indeed naked and the tour-guide had reassured them this was their own private area, he threw caution to the wind and took off his robe to join Thor in the pool. Even under the water, the rocks that had been polished so they were smooth under their feet glowed warm colours, lighting their way as they swam from one end to the other. 

Thor was the better swimmer, but Bruce was better than he thought he would be and managed to keep up. After a few laps they paused to hang off of the side, splashing water at each other playfully. 

Bruce made the first move this time, moving closer with one hand still on the side. He put his arms around Thor’s neck and reached up to kiss him carefully. 

“Ah, so I did not exhaust you last night, Dr Banner?” Thor asked teasingly. 

“You don’t know how long it’s been,” Bruce grinned and kissed him again. Thor grabbed Bruce’s ass, squeezing it teasingly and then lifting his legs to wrap around his waist once more. It was the sort of move Bruce had only seen in cheesy movies and never expected it to happen to him in real life. He never considered he could be in someone’s arms again, experiencing this level of happiness. 

“I never thought I would be describing you as insatiable,” Thor mused, both his hands now on Bruce’s ass as he massaged lovingly. 

“I never thought I would describe you as being this caring,” Bruce admitted, albeit with a sigh in his voice. “I’m glad we’re both wrong.”

Thor was now guiding a single digit in, watching Bruce’s eyes roll back ever so slightly. 

“Would you like me to care for you right now?”

His partner shuddered as another digit was added and he nodded frantically. 

“I’ve been told the walls in this cave make the most amazing echoes if you scream loud enough,” Thor teased, multitasking beautifully as he both treaded water and fucked Bruce with his fingers. Bruce grunted and gasped, still clinging onto his partner as his mind began to fuzz. 

“Please… make me scream…”

He could never say no to him as he slipped in a third finger. Bruce let out the most beautiful noise - somewhere between a shuddered gasp and the word ‘fuck’ - and Thor continued to finger him as he swam both of them towards the more shallow water. Removing his fingers, he sat down on the one of the large steps as Bruce kissed his neck fondly.

“I want you to ride me, Banner.”

The words were pure filth to his ears and he groaned in delight. Thor carefully peeled Bruce’s legs from his waist and leaned back. Bruce looked concerned and out of place, because God help him, the man was barely getting used to office handshakes again, let alone sex he had merely fantasized about. Thor sat up a little and grabbed Bruce by the waist. Gently, slowly and carefully, he helped guide Bruce down into a squat, one hand now on his own straining erection to keep it in place. He felt like Bruce was teasing him with the noises he was making - keening, grunting and sighing - as his cock began to penetrate up inside the other man. Bruce looked Thor in his eyes as they shimmered slightly from the sensation, then he carefully knelt on the ground, completely impaled. Thor was now panting and he tried to stay as still as possible so Bruce could get used to the feeling. He couldn’t help but stare at Bruce’s neck, exposed as his head tilted towards the ceiling, his Adam's apple bobbing with heavy breaths. The water was lapping around them and it made it easier for them to start moving, first carefully and then with more confidence as they watched each other’s reactions. 

Indeed, the cave was filled with the sound of Bruce crying out in pleasure as Thor both guided his hips up and down and lifted his own to intensify the feeling. Thor was joining in as Bruce was getting the hang of things and lifting his legs and lowering them, his own member bouncing and his ass slapping against Thor’s thighs. Thor reached up to touch Bruce’s chest, to feel every part of him when this once solitary man would shy away from so much as a pat on the back after a battle. 

He steadied Bruce with a firm hand on his hip, and Bruce watched through lustful eyes as he started to stroke his penis. Bruce’s hands landed on Thor’s shins as he leaned back in pleasure, being attacked by both that expert hand and the large member still pulsating inside him. He made slow circular motions in his hips as Thor continued and had to put one hand to his fist as he came louder than he had meant to. 

Thor practically had to catch a dead weight as Bruce was well and truly spent from such an intense orgasm. He roused Bruce with long, hard thrusts upwards and the other man clenched suddenly, groaning in pleasure. 

“Keep doing that,” Thor instructed eagerly. Bruce was keen to comply and he moved his hips up and down as he clenched his ass tightly. It took a lot to make a god breathless, but Thor was very nearly choking on oxygen as he came. He collapsed against the stairs, panting heavily and closing his eyes because he wasn’t sure if the colourful lights were from the cave or behind his own eyes. 

Bruce lifted his own exhausted body so Thor could pull out of him and he flopped down next to him, curling up against him and letting the warm water help him recover. 

Resting in on those steps together, their limbs still aching and their minds foggy, Bruce was staring up at the beautiful cave ceiling, even the stalagmites letting off the most wonderful colours he had ever seen. Thor had one arm draped over Bruce’s shoulders but his eyes were closed, still recovering from such an intense and fulfilling session. 

“I think I have a plan.”

Thor opened his eyes and looked over at Bruce.

“About what?”

“About… Ross. About how to prove he manipulated that footage.” He corrected himself suddenly, “Not that it matters because I still killed those men, but just to show what happened beforehand…”

“You don’t need to justify your reasons for not wanting to be loathed by the world, Bruce,” Thor said softly. 

“I know.” He nodded his head firmly and said it again more convincingly this time. “I know.”

“What is the plan, then?” Thor asked, now stroking Bruce’s wet hair.

“I used to have to find ways into the army’s systems in order to see what they were up to or if they knew what I was up to. Maybe if I can do the same, I can find the rest of the footage? It’ll be a challenge, as I’m sure it’ll be in the top secret files that were never meant to see the light of day. But I can use Tony’s equipment, plus Natasha and Clint will have means of accessing things like this.”

Thor considered this. “It’s a more eloquent idea than the one I had, where I merely beat Ross until he publicly admits what he did.”

Bruce laughed. “Let’s call that Plan B, okay?”

“So does this mean you are ready to return home?”

Bruce let out a long breath. “One more trip to the market for those bread rolls we liked, then yes.”

And Thor kissed him on the forehead to remind him he would not have to do anything alone ever again. 

\----

When they returned via the rainbow bridge back onto earth, Bruce wasn’t expecting any kind of fanfare. They had landed on the roof in what seemed like the early hours of the day and made their way back down towards Bruce’s lab, where they would get started on finding the footage. 

Halfway towards the lab however, Bruce and Thor were greeted with shocked voices as the elevator doors opened.

“You’re back!” Steve said in surprise and he was bundled into a comforting hug from someone who was clearly glad to see him. 

_Huh._ He definitely wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction.

“Did you just fly back? This is typical. I say I want to build a suit that can travel the galaxy and Thor gives you a fucking tour on his flying toolkit?”

“Maybe if you had believed him, he wouldn’t have needed to.”

“Hey, you were in exactly the same camp, Birdman.”

Bruce was now being hugged by Tony, Clint and possibly Natasha (he couldn’t see with so many bodies on him). Had he not been recently getting used to so much physical contact, he might be trying to duck out of any outreaching arms. Instead he returned the hug for a moment before they all parted.

“So where did he take you?” Clint asked excitedly. “Endor? Naboo? Hoth? Some sort of Tatooine desert nightmare? Did you have a fight in a canteen?”

“No… It was nice. It was stunning, really.” He looked up at Thor and smiled warmly. “It was exactly what I needed.”

He figured the elephant in the room would leap up and start trumpeting soon enough and indeed, the rest of the Avengers finally noticed Bruce was holding Thor’s hand. Had Tony had a chance to speak, Bruce was certain they were about to be subjected to a whole new set of nicknames, however Natasha cut in first.

“Bruce, the video.” And it was then Bruce realised he was not being treated to the same looks he had faced the day he had left. Natasha was looking serious, but her main emotion was one of guilt.

“The video was bullshit,” Tony spat. “We should have seen it. _I_ should have seen it. That’s why you were so freaked out, right? Because it was a crock of shit.”

“...Something like that,” Bruce said weakly. Thor squeezed his hand gently in reassurance. 

“How did you all realise you were being manipulated?” Thor asked. 

“JARVIS was analysing the data, routine stuff, and aside from the just plain staged way the camera seems to follow the action, the lighting in the the frame comes from two light sources that don’t correspond with--”

Again, more entering Bruce’s personal space as Steve put his hand on his shoulder, cutting Tony off. 

“Because it’s not you. It never was. We should have known that but we…”

“It’s okay,” Bruce reassured him. “I would have believed it too, had I not been there.”

“You’ve got to see it, Bruce!” Clint said suddenly. “Holy crap, I mean, you haven’t seen it yet, have you?”

“Seen what?” and Bruce and Thor shared glances as they were marched to the nearest room with a TV where the news was blaring loudly.

“...one of the biggest embarrassments for the US Military and one the President would like to see the end of sooner rather than later. The removal of General Ross will be a turning point in the history of superhumans and their place in the world at large, especially with the treatment of those with heightened abilities. Dr Banner is not the first, I’m sure, to have been tortured by our military in order to understand those abilities and it will be out job to find out what other incidents have taken place.”

This time, Thor was not enough to keep Bruce upright and he had to help him sit down on a chair as they continued to watch the footage, transfixed by the scene playing out and more information being relayed via the Breaking News ticker at the bottom of the screen. 

All eyes were on Bruce as he watched. Thor was rubbing his back soothingly but apart from that comfort, he felt mainly numb.

“How did you…?” Bruce asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “I mean, who found it?”

“Took a lot of work, but we got it in the end,” Natasha said proudly. 

“And you all saw it?” He asked. All eyes turned away from his and it took him a moment to realise it was not from disgust. 

“Once. That was enough,” Steve said with a grimace. 

“We took out the worst of it,” Natasha explained, “but left enough so people would get the picture and see what really happened when you changed. We sent it to a few journalists we knew we could trust to put the word out with sensitivity.”

“Fury was against it - said it didn’t matter and the whole thing would blow over. But we weren’t going to let the whole fucking world think that was who you are. Not after what they did to you,” Tony said fiercely. 

It felt like a painfully hot and bright spotlight was hanging right above him, and Bruce could barely comprehend the fact that they had seen what had been done to him. It was more embarrassment than anything else - the fact that they had had the misfortune to see him in such a pathetic state of affairs. He wished that the real video had never fucking existed - it was probably better being seen as a mindless monster than his awful pity he was about to face. 

The others could see him shrinking inwards as he nervously bit his fingernails and drummed on his thigh to no particular rhythm. They didn’t even have to look at each other to know what they had to do.

Just barely recognising the sensation of another person touching him, he finally looked up. Directly in front of him, touching his hand that was still drumming, Steve was kneeling and looking concerned but caring. He could feel Tony had his hand on his shoulder and indeed, as he looked to his side, Tony was standing above him smiling broadly, as if to tell him it was okay. Clint had his hand on his other shoulder, and rather than feeling weighed down, which was how he usually felt, he felt the warmth and comfort that came with it. Natasha took the hand by his mouth and began to massage it, finding pressure points and working through tension Bruce forgot he usually maintained at all times.

Most prominent of all, he could feel Thor had wrapped his arms around him again; that same position that had brought Bruce back from a panic attack and then comforted him over the last couple of days. Soaking up this circle of human connection, he leaned back slightly to feel that strong body around him again and closed his eyes thankfully. 

“'Want to go laugh at Ross in jail?” Tony asked.

Bruce opened his eyes and saw the footage of that rat scumbag in handcuffs on the TV.

“Yes please.”


End file.
